


Into You

by TheWanderingViolet



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Crush, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Music, Online Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingViolet/pseuds/TheWanderingViolet
Summary: That awkward moment when your online friend turns out to be a global superstar as well as your favorite musician. Surprise?
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. What are YOU doing here?!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hey, Mr. Star, I Think I Love You (Please Love Me Too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223704) by [JuHuaTai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuHuaTai/pseuds/JuHuaTai). 



> Into You, Ariana Grande lyrics are use briefly and I CLEARLY do not own them. The same goes for One Piece and any recognizable characters from the anime, as well as any other song lyrics used (all lyric usages will have proper song titles and artists attached at the start of the chapter they are used in). The only thing that is mine here is my OC's Ariadne and Seraphina.
> 
> This fic is also inspired by JuHuaTai and their fic "Hey, Mr. Star, I Think I Love You (Please Love Me Too)" here on AO3. I absolutely adore their fic and thought it could be fun to try my hand at a music industry AU as well since my main OC is a musician. But this is written purely out of love for both One Piece as well as JuHuaTai's fic and no copying or theft was intended. Go read their fic! I promise it's a million times better than this one!

"Addie!"

"Addie!"

"Addie!"

The crowd of thousands chanted as a tall young woman stood alone in the center of the stage. She smiled and flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder before raising her microphone to her mouth.

"Well this has all been absolutely amazing!" She said sounding only slightly out of breath. "You guys have been great and thanks for coming out! Goodnight!"

She waved and gave a bow as the crowd continued to scream her name. The screams followed her as she walked backstage, and were quickly joined by pats on the back and words of congratulations from the workers.

"Another perfect show Addie!"

"Great job Addie!"

"Damn girl you killed it!"

She smiled and thanked those she walked past before finally reaching the door to her dressing room. She quickly walked through it and immediately threw herself down on the couch in the corner. She laid there for a minute before rolling onto her back. She took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling.

The room was deafening.

The crowd had been loud, but it would never be louder the silence of that room.

The silence.

She sighed again before sitting up and grabbing her phone off the coffee table. She ignored all the messages and missed calls that were surely just more empty praise for the concert and instead opened Discord to see if she had any messages.

**Ace: Hey :)**

**You're never gonna guess what I'm doing tonight c:**

**Like it's seriously impossible.**

**Never gonna guess ;)))))) Nope nope nope!**

**Sorry don't mind me as I'm over here losing my shit XD**

Her face immediately bloomed into a smile when she saw that one of her favorite people had messaged her. She barely contained a squeal and started to reply when the door to her dressing room swung open. She looked up and saw her publicist/best friend/basically sister walk in.

Sera, full name Seraphina, was tall at just a few inches shorter than Addie herself, and had blonde hair that barely brushed her shoulders with heavy bangs. In contrast to Addie with her artfully messy curls Sera's hair was straightened to perfection without even a single flyaway to be seen.

"Well that was fun." Sera said, walking over and sitting on the couch as Addie went back to typing. "Yet another perfect performance, and so on and so forth."

"Uh huh. That's what everyone keeps telling me." Addie said, not looking up from her phone.

"Who are you texting over there that has you oh so distracted?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not texting anyone I was just checking Discord."

"Right. To text your _man._ "

Addie scoffed. "He's not my man. We're just friends who message each other from time to time."

"Right." Sera said nodding her head. "You do remember that he's obsessed with you don't you?"

"He's not obsessed with _me,_ he's obsessed with _Addie._ There's a huge difference believe me."

"If I didn't know you any better I'd swear you have multiple personalities Andy." Sera said with a shake of her head.

"I mean, don't I?" Andy asked.

Ariadne was a soft spoken, almost shy young woman to those who knew her personally and had the privilege of calling her Andy. She was incredibly awkward and prone to quoting movies at every possible opportunity. But once again, only with those she was close with. As far as the rest of the world was concerned, Ariadne, better known as Addie, was a cold, professional, confident, intimidating singer. She had become the very definition of a household name by having written dozens of record breaking songs, receiving countless awards and as a result she was praised world wide for her beauty and musical skill.

But it was all a front. When Ariadne looked in the mirror and stared into her bright green eyes all she saw was a stranger. After spending nearly her entire life on a stage, pretending to be someone else, she no longer had much of a grasp on who she was off the stage. But there were a few exceptions to that, mainly a small number of people she called friends who allowed her to be herself and not worry about appearances.

_**Ace: Sorry you're probably asleep by now… I'll stop bugging you lol** _

_**Andy glanced at the clock on the wall before replying.** _

_**Andy: No sorry I just got off work.** _

_**Ace: Just now?** _

_**Andy: Yea late night tonight lol** _

_**Ace: Well go take a nap!** _

_**But not until after you guess where I am :(** _

_**It's amazing and you haven't guessed.** _

_**:(** _

_**Andy: I was at work!** _

"When are you going to tell him who you are?" Sera interrupted.

Andy froze and her smile slid from her face. "Ace does know who I am. He just doesn't know what I do for a living."

Sera sighed. "Andy. That boy is obsessed with you and you know it. He-"

"He's just a fan! And he's not even a creepy one! He just likes my music!" Andy said before noticing Sera's far from impressed expression. "What does it matter? We've never met in person and we never will. So why does he need to know that I'm actually his favorite singer? Why can't we just be friends?"

"It's not fair and you know it." She said with a huff before standing up. "He-"

Andy threw her head back on the couch. "Seraaaa! People ALWAYS regret meeting their favorite celebrities! It doesn't matter if Ace knows who I am or not, it's not like he would ever want to meet me! Which is exactly why I have no intention of ever meeting him in person. I'm perfectly happy with my imaginary Ace, thank you very much."

Sera rolled her eyes. "Oh please. He's a youtuber, he's hardly a celebrity."

"Hey! He's got over 200,000 subscribers now! He's gonna make it one of these days! I just know it!"

"Uh huh sure. 200,000 subs in how many years?"

"Well, I've been following him for 3." Andy said awkwardly before waving her hands in the air. "But that doesn't matter! He's really sweet, and funny, and he's a great singer! Not to mention his songwriting is on point."

"If he's so great then why don't you just talk to the Boss and get him signed?"

"Because Ace wants to make it on his own. If I just came along and handed him a major record deal then he wouldn't want it."

"And then you'd have to share him."

"Yes and I'd have to share him." Andy said with an eyeroll. "Besides it's not like he needs my help to make it in this world. He's got everything he needs except experience."

"I'm sure. But right now I don't give a shit. Come on get up we need to go do autographs." Sera said.

Andy groaned and sank deeper into the couch. "Do I have to? I already did the meet and greet before the show! I just wanna nap."

She stuck out her bottom lip and gave Sera her best puppy dog look but Sera just rolled her eyes and pointed at the door.

* * *

"YOU ARE SO AMAZING! I CAN'T EVEN! AAAHHHHH! YOU'RE HERE AND YOU'RE REAL!" The fan girl in front of Andy screamed. "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Andy stood there awkwardly and watched as security escorted her away. She heard the next fan being brought up for an autograph but couldn't tear her eyes away from the girl who was still screaming and fighting to get past the body guard.

_Why does there always have to be a crazy one?_

"Well that was intense." The fan said, also watching the girl who was now being carried away while sobbing.

"There's always one." Andy said before pasting on her show stopping smile and turning to greet the guest. "But anyways, it's so great to meet you! Thanks for co-"

She froze as she finally took in the person standing in front of her. The first thing she saw was their kind grey eyes set over a spray of freckles on a warm face. Standing in front of her with gently waving black hair and a heartbreaking smile, was Ace.

Not noticing her brain short circuiting Ace smiled even brighter, nearly blinding Andy in the process and started talking again. "But yeah it's insanely great to finally get to meet you! I'm a huge fan of your music, have been since your first album actually! But I've never been able to come to a meet and greet before."

"Y-y-you're here." Andy stammered out as she tried to process what was happening.

"Yeah! My brother managed to get me a ticket this time! No idea how but don't look too close you know?" He laughed, and Andy tried not to faint.

Shaking her head slightly she managed to get herself back under control enough to smile and respond like a (mostly) normal human being. "Well that's great. Glad you could make it. How about a picture?"

"Seriously? They said you weren't taking pictures tonight?"

"Don't worry about it!" She said a bit too loudly before waving to Sera. "Why don't you be a doll and take one on both of our phones."

Sera didn't even bother to hide her smug grin as she grabbed the phone Ace handed to her and also took out Andy's.

"Why don't you two scooch in a little closer." Sera taunted.

Andy could have murdered her for the suggestion, that is until Ace hesitantly put his arm around her shoulder.

"Is this ok?" He asked.

Andy blushed and just nodded slightly. Then they smiled and the pictures were taken and before she knew it Ace was gone and the next fan was being brought forward. Andy looked off to where Ace had been directed away but of course he was gone. She did her best to act friendly with the rest of the fans but her mind was clearly elsewhere. But at least they couldn't say that she didn't smile because the smile that Ace had caused just from his brief interaction stayed with her for the rest of the night and well into the next day.

* * *

"Oh baby look what you started! The temperature's rising in here. Is this gonna happen? Been waitin and waitin for you to make a move before I make a move." Andy sang under her breath as she stepped out of her shower.

She kept singing quietly as she got dressed and started running some product through her excessively long hair. Before long her waist length blonde hair started to regain it's gentle curl, the curls would never last long without a good deal of help but they were nice for a little while at least. She shook her head until her hair fell in a center part before walking back into her bedroom and grabbing her phone. As per usual, she ignored the countless texts, calls, and emails and went straight to discord. After opening the app she smiled when she saw that her favorite person she had ACTUALLY FINALLY met had messaged her. Her smile returned full force as she remembered getting to meet Ace the night before. Sure she still felt a wave of embarrassment over her inability to get a coherent sentence out when talking to him, but her new wallpaper made it worth it…

**Ace: Hey so I have a bit of a weird question…**

**Andy: Ok?**

She replied immediately and was about to start checking work messages when the chat updated.

**Ace: You live in LA right?**

She paused. _Why is he asking where I live?_

**Andy: Sometimes?**

**Ace: Right now?**

**Andy: Why are you asking where I live all of a sudden?**

**Kinda creepy not gonna lie lol**

_Ok why is he asking where I live? Did he figure out who I am? Is he trying to test me and see if I'll tell him? WHY IS HE ASKING WHERE I LIVE?_

She stared at her phone intently and waited for him to reply. Three little dots appeared and disappeared on the screen several times. She tried not to scream as her heart started beating faster and faster.

_Is he just mocking me now? What the hell is going on?_

**Ace: I'm working on a new album and I want you to help me**

_That's it?_

**Andy: What does that have to do with me living in LA?**

**Ace: I was hoping we could meet up? I just think better in paper and pencil than through a screen**

**Sorry this is probably just super weird…**

**Ace: I'll shut up now XD**

**Andy: I mean I guess we could but aren't you afraid I'm some psycho stalker that will kill you?**

She tried to joke as her heart kept racing in her chest.

**Ace: Are you? We've been chatting for like 2 years now. You're basically one of my closest friends.**

**Or you know as close as you can be having never actually met XD**

**Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I just thought I'd ask since I know you know a fair bit about music and always have really good comments on my other songs you might be down to help me write some new ones...**

Andy put her phone down and started pacing.

_Ok what are you going to do? Are you going to meet him?_

_If you do then you can't hide who you are. He'll probably be pissed that you hid that from him and then he won't want to be your friend anymore._

_But you'll get the chance to have a real conversation with him. And if nothing else you'll get to see his cute little face again..._

_Who knows this might be the start of a sappy romance story that ends with a happily ever after._

She stopped her pacing and snorted to herself.

_Yeah right. Get over yourself. But ok maybe this won't end terribly._

_It'd be nice to have another friend. Maybe he'd want to be travel buddies?_

She knew she had made up her mind the second Ace had suggested meeting up and so she walked back to her phone and picked it up. Ace had sent a few more messages apologizing for being weird which Andy just scrolled past and replied.

**Andy: Ok so long as you don't make it weird I think I can help out for a bit.**

**What's your address?**


	2. Gotta love moms right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends! Here is part 2! I hope you enjoy Ace being a spaz and Rouge embarrassing her baby boy!

Andy put her car in park and took a deep breath before looking up at the moderately sized apartment building.

_ Am I really about to do this? What if he freaks out? What if I freak out? _

_ Ok maybe I should just go home and say something came up. Yeah that’s a good idea that’ll- _

Her phone vibrated.

**Discord: [5:00] New Direct Message from Ace: Hey lemme know when you’re on your way :)**

She stared at the message and just sighed. “Well fuck.” 

With an overly dramatic groan she grabbed her backpack from the passenger seat and got out. Then she paused and looked up at that apartment building before her. She had had to park a little ways to the left of the building but she could still see the stairway leading up the center of the building. She started walking towards the stairs while subtly wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans. 

_ Ok apartment 404 right? That should be the fourth floor? _

She began walking up the stairs while checking the numbers on the doors she passed. As the numbers grew higher her pace slowed. Eventually she noticed that she was dragging her feet so much that she was barely moving. Stopping, she threw her head back and groaned.

_ UGH! Just grow up Andy! If you can stand on a stage in front of thousands of screaming people and if you can walk out on a rude interviewer on national television then you can go meet up with a friend. Sure he is incredibly hot and you have the biggest crush to ever crush on him but just suck it up. It’ll be fine! Worse case scenario you just leave right? Right.  _

With her mind made up she took a deep breath and jogged up the last few steps to the top floor of the building. She looked to her left and right and found apartments 401 and 402. Without giving herself a chance to think about it she squared her shoulders and put one high heeled boot in front of the other and walked to the other side of the breezeway. When she came to the end of it she looked to her left and saw apartment 404. 

_ Welp, here goes nothing… _

She walked up to the door but with every step she took she felt her confidence waning. When she actually got to the door she once again found herself paralyzed by nerves. But before she could get too lost in her own head she raised her hand and knocked on the door. 

Waiting after that quickly became an awkward ordeal. She had not so realistically expected the door to swing open the second she touched it but now she was left standing there staring at the numbers, unmoving. She quickly started to fidget and wiped her hands on her jeans yet again. When that failed to dry them she shoved them in her jacket pockets. Which only resulted in them sweating even more. 

_ Ok I’ve waited long enough right? _

She checked her phone.

_ 30 seconds is long enough right?  _

_ Right. _

_ I should just go. He must be busy. Yeah that’s it! Something came up. Time to go Andy! _

She nodded to herself and turned on her heel to leave. But just as did, the door swung open. Because of fucking course it did. Andy froze as she looked over her shoulder to see a kind older woman standing in the doorway. The woman had long strawberry blonde hair held back on one side by a small hibiscus flower clip. She was also dressed in a light blue dress that came to just below the knee. But what caused Andy to freeze was the woman’s warm smile, light spray of freckles, and kind grey eyes.

_ She looks exactly like Ace... _

“Can I help you?” The woman asked, begging to grow unnerved by Andy's staring.

“I- uh I’m-” Andy stammered.

The woman’s smile grew as recognition dawned on her face and she said, “You’re Andy right? Ace said he had a friend coming by.”

“Right yeah that’s me.” Andy said finally having regained function of her mouth.

_ Ok seriously what is with these people and robbing me of my ability to speak? It’s not like I’ve made my entire career on it or anything… _

“Well come on in.” She said with a wave as she moved out of the door way. “Ace is in his room doing… something. But just make yourself at home I’m sure he’ll be right out.”

Andy smiled weakly as she followed the woman into her home. “Thanks.” 

“Oh and I’m Rouge by the way, Ace’s mom. But you probably figured that one out already!” Rouge laughed and she led Andy into a quaint living room.“But you know when he said that someone was coming over I wasn’t expecting it to be you.”

  
Andy took in the room and went to sit on the beige sofa. The sofa sat in the center of the room and served to separate the living space from the kitchen. Behind it was a small dining table with only two chairs. “You know who I am?”

Rouge sat on the opposite end of the sofa and said, “Of course I do honey.  _ Oris Plaza _ is one of my favorite movies! Oh, you were such an adorable little thing in that. In fact that used to be one of Ace’s favorites as well.”

“You saw  _ Oris Plaza _ ? No one ever really talks about that one these days.” Andy said with a small smile.

Given the heights that Addie’s music career had reached many people forgot that the talented young woman actually began her life in the spotlight with acting. This was also due to the fact that, while she was a good actor she was never given any major roles and by the time she began to enter the music scene most people completely disregarded her previous endeavors. Which led to a good deal of surprise for her when anyone mentioned it.

Rouge smiled and continued, “We’ve seen all of your movies, Ace used to be quite the fan even way back then. Oh I still remember how his little face just  _ bloomed  _ when you released that first album. You were always his favorite actress, even if you were a bit awkward.”

“He’s been a fan for that long? But  _ Oris  _ came out almost 17 years ago.”

_ Why did Ace never mention he liked my movies? Why has this never come up?! _

“Yes ma’am he was. I still remember when we watched  _ Oris Plaza _ for the first time and he had to of been around 6 or so and when he saw you he said ‘She looks nice mama! Can she be my friend?’ and then I had to explain that even though you were around the same age and all it wasn’t likely. But look at me being wrong! You know, I knew that he talks to all kinds of people online but I never expected one of them to be, well,  _ you _ .”

Andy felt her cheeks redden as she said, “Well Ace is a really great guy and I'm just happy he wants to be my friend.”

Rouge narrowed her eyes as her smile grew mischievous, “ _ Just  _ a friend?”

Andy’s face burned crimson all the way down her neck and her eyes widened. But as she sat there stammering and struggling to come up with a response to  _ that  _ a voice came from behind a closed door off to their left. “Mom who are you talking to?”

Rouge’s smile grew until her face looked like it would crack as she cheerfully called back, “You’re friend Ace! You know it’s rude to keep a guest waiting! Why don’t you come on out here!”

Andy froze again and pressed her hands to her cheeks in an attempt to calm herself down. Beyond the still closed door and ignorant to Andy’s flailing Ace said, “Andy? She’s here already?”

“Well unless you’re expecting someone else then yes!”

The door opened and Ace walked out. “Ok ok I’m coming.” He said as he walked into the room with his eyes on his phone.

Andy kept her hands on her face and watched as Ace walked. While she had met him once in person before she had been in such a flustered mess that she hadn’t had time to truly take in his appearance. He was clearly more relaxed in his own home than he had been at the concert and was dressed in a simple hoodie and jeans. His hair was only slightly neater than it had been that night so it was still waving and looked like he had just run his hand through it. As he walked he finally looked up and Andy felt herself take in a deep breath. In the soft warm light of his apartment his skin glowed and his freckles stood out even more, but those were still put to shame by the shine of his grey-silver- eyes.

Rouge ignored Andy’s blatant staring and continued to scold her son. “Honestly Ace I know I taught you better manners than that.”

Ace smiled and looked like he was about to respond with something quippy when he finally met the eyes of the other person on the couch. Then he froze and shouted, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Andy blinked at him, trying to process how to respond to that. After a minute she said the first thing that came to mind. “You asked me to come over?”

Rouge continued to smile as she sat between the two blushing idiots. Andy had mostly gotten herself back in order but Ace was still flailing as he stood in the doorway to his room and pointed a finger at Andy.

“No! No no no no. I asked my friend Andy to come over. You’re- you’re-” Ace flailed his arm a bit more.

Rouge had apparently had enough of watching the two stare at each other and so she clapped her hands with an absolutely massive smile on her face. “Well! I’ll let you kiddos have fun. Ace I love you, I’ll see you later.” 

She stood and moved to press a quick kiss on Ace’s cheek. Then she called a short “It was nice to meet you Andy!” and was gone. 

With Rouge gone Andy and Ace stared at one another across the small living room for longer than either of them would have cared to admit. After a generous amount of time Andy was the one to finally break the silence. With a fidget and hunched shoulders she said, “So yeah my name is Ariadne but I prefer Andy. But um, a few people also call me Addie.”

Ace flapped his jaw with no sound coming out as he processed just who was in his living room. After a minute his mouth seemed to catch up as he said, “A few people? YOU ARE LITERALLY THE MOST FAMOUS PERSON IN HISTORY!”

“I think that’s a slight exaggeration-”

“AND YOU’RE IN MY HOUSE!” He continued completely ignoring what Andy had said. “Why are you in my house?”

“Because you asked me to come help you with your new album. Remember?” Andy said.

Ace put his hands over his eyes and started to pace back and forth next to the sofa Andy was still sitting on. “Ok ok ok ok ok. Hold on. So are you seriously telling me that my weird as shit friend Andy is actually… you?”

Ace paused in his pacing to look at Andy as she said, “What do you mean weird as shit? I’m not weird! But are you going to keep being extra or do you want to get to work? I don’t have all day, you know!”

_ But little does he know I  _ **_do_ ** _ have all day! _

“Ok. Ok this is… Fine? Yeah this is fine. This is great. Ok.”

“Ok?”

Ace nodded to himself before he said, “YEaH. Actually this kind of makes sense now that I think about it. You know, cause you always knew all the lyrics to Addie’s songs and could point out super tiny details in the instrumentals- Oh shit I totally gushed about how much I love you to  _ you. _ Wait no that’s weird. Holy shit I just told Addie that I loved her-”

Andy rolled her eyes and stood up. Then she walked across the floor to stand directly in front of Ace. With her hands on her hips she said, “Ace! Shut up! This isn’t weird but you’re making it weird! Just forget that I’m a musician that publishes music you like and just- I don’t know. Remember that I’m still the person you’ve been chatting with for the last few years. All that’s different is that you know what my day job is now.”

“You said you worked at a talent agency.”

“Well I do. It just so happens that I’m the talent the agency is built around.” Andy said with a shrug. “Look, you asked me to help with the new album, do you still want my help or not?”

Ace paled. “Oh fuck I asked the greatest songwriter of our generation to help me write my shitty youtube music.”

“ACE!”

“No right, sorry. Just a little shocked right now.”

“I know. But just don’t make it weird and it won’t be weird.”

“Right ok not making it weird. Got it.”

“So the album?”

“Yeah my keyboard is this way.” He said pointing toward the door he had walked out of. They both started walking towards it but right as Andy was about to walk into the room Ace flipped out again and blocked the entrance. 

“Wait!” He yelped.

“What now?” Andy asked with a dramatic eye roll.

_ I knew he was going to be worked up but come on dude just relax! It’s really not that big of a deal! _

“I have a poster of you in my room.” Ace said as a blush began to creep onto his cheeks again.

“Is it just one or is it a shrine?”

“Is that a serious question?”

Andy just raised one eyebrow. Ace blinked and said, “Ok fair. But yeah it’s just one.”

“What album is it from?”

“Black Sea.”

Andy smirked and pushed Ace out of the way, “Well at least you have good taste. That one’s always been my favorite.”

Ace followed her. “Um yeah mine too.”

“I know.”

Walking into the small room Andy began to look around. It was hard to tell if the room actually was small or if it just felt that way from the sheer amount of  _ stuff  _ that was in it. On the right wall was a keyboard and recording equipment as well as a tall dresser. Set against the far wall and across from the door was a desk that was covered in stacks of papers. Then on the left wall was a queen sized bed. While the room was a bit cramped it was at least clean, the desk was organized, the floor was clean, and the bed was actually made. Andy nodded in mild shock as she continued to look around and noticed the poster of herself hanging over the keyboard. The poster was a promo piece from her album Black Sea which was one of her darker moments. In the picture Andy, or rather,  _ Addie,  _ was staring directly at the viewer with her resting bitch face firmly in place. Her hair was even more tousled than usual which helped to offset the sharp clean lines of her minimal makeup. Her eyes were defined with crisp, swooping eyeliner with the slightest hints of gold above it while her lips were also simply defined with dark lipstick. 

_ Damn that is a good picture… _

Ace hesitantly walked into the room behind her and noticed she was staring at the poster. “So uh yeah, does that make you uncomfortable or anything? Cause I don’t mind taking it down if it does.”

Andy shook her head and smiled. “No actually I was just thinking that that has got to be one of my favorite pictures ever.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I don’t get to see old pictures all that often so it’s nice to have a little reminder every now and then you know?”

“Well I wouldn't know what it’s like to reminisce about a world famous album but you know.” Ace said with a laugh. 

Andy laughed with him for a bit before looking at him. Her laughter died down as a fond smile took its place.

_ He really is pretty awesome isn’t he? _

Ace then moved past her to the desk and said, “Ok so my music right?”

“That is why I came over.” Andy said as she plopped herself down on the foot of the bed.

Ace picked up a stack of papers and started to read off a few of his ideas to her, easily falling into songwriting mode.

* * *

The two of them worked surprisingly well together once they got past their initial awkwardness. Before they knew it three of Ace’s new songs were finished and hours had passed.

Finally putting down his pen Ace stretched his arms over his head with a groan and asked, “Hey do you wanna get something to eat?” 

Andy looked up from where she had been reading his notes for yet another song and said, “Sure? Or do you want me to leave? I’ve been here for a while already and I don’t want to be a bother.”

“No you’re fine. I mean, if you want to leave then that’s cool. I’m just gettin hungry.” He said with a shrug.

“Oh well if you don't mind me staying for a little bit longer then sure. It’s really nice to get to hang out with a friend.” 

Andy smiled. Given who she was and what her job was it truly was rare for her to have a moment to spend with a friend. Even rarer was having a friend who didn’t fawn over her and would actually treat her like a human being. Ace had certainly been more than a little starstruck when he first realized who Andy was but once he was in his room working on his music it was easy for him to remember that he was talking to his friend who always had a good piece of advice as well as a joke ready. Turns out that a good friendship can smooth out even the bumpiest of first impressions.

“Yeah it is nice.” Ace said with a smile. “But I don’t really have anything to eat here so do you mind if we run out to grab something?”

“We can or I can just order something.”

Ace grimaced. “But delivery is so expensive and it always takes so long. I always just go get what I want.”

“Fair. What do you want to get?” Andy asked while grabbing her shoes and starting to pull them on. Sometime into their writing session Andy had taken off her boots and made herself comfortable on Ace’s bed as he sat at his keyboard.

Ace did the same as he said, “There’s a really good taco place nearby if you don’t mind Mexican food?”

“Who doesn’t like Mexican food?” Andy asked. 

“I don’t know! I just didn't want to assume. Excuse me for trying to be polite.” 

Andy smiled and rolled her eyes. “Shut up. Give me tacos.”

Ace laughed and they headed towards the door of the apartment. But just as Ace was about to open it he patted his pockets. “Shit lemme grab my keys.”

“Actually do you mind if I drive?.” Andy asked. “It’s just that my car has good tint on the windows and I’d really rather not start a riot.”

“Is that supposed to be a jab at my reaction?” Ace asked.

Andy laughed, “Oh come on Ace you gotta admit you were being extremely weird.”

“BECAUSE YOU WERE JUST SITTING ON MY COUCH TALKING TO MY MOTHER LIKE IT WAS NO BIG DEAL!”

Andy rolled her eyes with a fond smile on her face as she walked out of the apartment.


End file.
